The Neko and the Kitsune
by Ether Morlon
Summary: Little neko Asuna decides to go to the Foxy Path club, looking for fun and a good time, this is where she meets sexy kitsune Sinon, and its safe to say, she does indeed, have fun and a very heated good time. Yuri(girlxgirl), mentions of alcohol, smut


A/N: Ok, one thing to know about this story before reading it is that, there are absolutely no spoilers. I wrote this story (really can't even call this a story actually… total, absolute smut, no plot, nothing-just smut, smut, smut) for a friend, he wanted this pairing and sex; so I wrote it for him. I know nothing of the anime. For some reason I imagined Sinon to have a southern drawl, I don't know why, but imagine her flirting with Asuna in a sexy southern accent, than the words I put in here and there will be explained. I don't know much about love hotels in Japan and I've never been to one myself, I tried researching a little bit, but most of what I've written about in this one-shot is just from what little I could find while researching and my imagination.

Warnings: Yuri(girlxgirl), mentions of alcohol, and sex (duh)

* * *

The beat was vibrating around her body, consuming her with its rhythm and sound until all she could do was be compliant and move her body; conforming to its every demand. She raised her arms up into the air and gyrated her gasping and sweating form amongst the bodies grinding against hers. She was lost in the sea of sound, beats, rhythm, scents, moans, gasps, and light. She was dancing, grinding, moving, shaking, and moaning as aroused bodies all around her moved on the dance floor; this wasn't just dancing in a club; no this was a sensual dance of pleasure and arousal; nobody _just danced_ in a club. Hands stroked up and down her body, coming around to touch the middle of her stomach and slowly ride up, as the owner danced to the beat of whatever latest song was beating out its sound from the speakers. Their bodies were flushed and moving together; the hand had ridden higher coming to stop on her breast, tweaking her nipple as she gave out a low moan, the other hand for now remained at her hip stroking sensual circles on a particularly pleasurable spot.

This was just another person who had approached the chestnut haired neko, enchanted with the sweet and innocent air about her, the way her shell pink lips gasped in precious oxygen, how her hair flew about as she moved to the beat, her glistening skin, and how she welcomed the petting and touching. The kitsunes were very interested in the little kitty-cat, not many nekos came into this club as it was known for having a larger population of foxes than kitty-cats.

Nightside was not for nekos, as it was fox territory, little kitty-cats were supposed to stay on Sunnyside where they belonged; but alas some just did not seem to like bending to this unspoken rule. Some nekos loved to test their steel, crossing over onto Nightside to play with the sly and dangerous foxes, be something more than a house-trained pet and convert back to their long forgotten wild side. Just like what Asuna and her friends seemed to be doing, dancing away their responsibility and worries for one night.

Asuna's dancing partner landed butterfly kisses up the soft, glistening expanse of her neck, as the hand at her hip slowly traveled down until it reached the base of her cat tail that sent shivers of searing pleasure throughout her body. The cat moaned at how absolutely wonderful it felt to have her tail played with, nerve endings exploding with sensory overload. The music was blasting overhead, spewing out its questionable lyrics, goading on the sexualized gyrating that was happening on the dance floor. Eventually, as the song halted to a stop, her dance partner moved their arms to encircle Asuna's slender waist, trapping their bodies tightly together; not letting the chestnut haired neko escape from the delicious embrace. Asuna's body trembled at the small, sharp fangs that nipped at her sensitive cat ears, softly emitting a purring moan at the wonderful sensations running through her flushed and heated body.

Her partner chuckled at the submissiveness of the neko and played with the innocent girls' ears a bit more licking, nipping, and kissing the soft pointed things summoning moans and gasps.

"A-ah, the songs o-over you know." Asuna groaned out, her breath coming out in pants

"Yes, I know," came the unconcerned reply

"So w-we should you know, s-stop dancing a-and stuff." Asuna moaned at the delicious sensations still trembling through her body at the hands of this complete stranger

"Are you sure you want this to stop; you're cute little mouth is saying one thing but your body is contradicting everything that just spewed out." One hand stealthily strayed down Asuna's cloth clad hips, slipping under her skirts' waistline and the barrier of her silky underwear; sliding down to the neko's soft, hairless pussy. The naughty hand drove past her already slick pussy lips and a long finger found the sweet neko's sensitive little clit; resting there for a moment.

"_Aaah_, w-what are y-you doing…oh god!" Asuna moaned loudly. Her pussy was already wet and throbbing needing motion and friction, though the finger stayed absolutely still while its owner just chuckled away nipping at the neko's sensitive ear.

"Hmm…no objections, you must be one horny and needy little kitty then, huh? Tell me, do you want my lovely little finger to move, hmm?" Said finger circled around the neko's clit twice as if to prove to Asuna how much pleasure it could bring.

Another song had already started playing on the loud speakers again beating out more questionable lyrics and a mesmerizing beat. The rhythm pounded against them, penetrating right through into their skin, veiling Asuna's obscenely loud moans and her partners chuckling. Flashing lights and the dance floor itself barely illuminated much to see with; cloaking the lascivious and lewd actions of many of the club goers filling them with the sense that they actually had privacy.

"_Mm_ fuck, please, _please_!" Asuna needed more, so much more. She cried out as the finger started moving. Her mind was only filled with her need, the pleasure curling around in her body, the long strokes as more fingers played with her throbbing and needy pussy. Another hand reached for the neko's breasts, slipping past the barrier of her bra to tweak the sweet neko's nipples; eliciting surprised gasps and cute mewls.

Asuna's partner twirled her around to finally see their face for the first time, her partner was wonderfully attractive. The gorgeous woman was slightly taller than Asuna herself with large firm breasts and short pixie blue hair.

"Mmm, so what's your name sweetheart?" asked the playful kitsune incandescent blue eyes twinkling with the flashing lights

"A-Asuna," was the soft reply as the neko's neck was tilted upwards so that soft delicious kisses could be peppered along the flushed skin of her neck

"The names Sinon, _hnn_ wanna carry the rest out elsewhere Asuna?" the kitsune seductively whispered in Asuna's ears

The neko's mind had already turned into a puddle of goo, devoid of anything but the need for more pleasure. Her pussy was uncomfortably throbbing and wet, her silky panties soaked through with her juices. God, she needed it _bad. _Asuna was almost delirious with need, wishing for friction and to just _get off_; after all that was one of the reasons that she had come here for. She was tired of college, homework, essays, her grades, and of her non-existent sexual life. So to spark some kind of excitement into her terribly bland life, Asuna had thought to go to the infamous kitsune club called The Foxy Path; it was known to cater to the club goers every need. The Foxy Path also doubled as a small love hotel, the owner leaving the second and third floors to his clubbers for _other activities_. The price for a few hours was cheap, with a wonderful assortment of toys, tools, lube, and other necessities to satisfy a customer's carnal desires.

The neko was lead up by the naughty kitsune through the writhing bodies on the dance floor and up to the second level of the club. Together they went up to the booth, Sinon grinning smugly at the conceirge who hungrily eyed the oblivious neko's body practicly undressing her with his eyes as he gave them a pad that displayed a slideshow of the rooms the hotel had available at the moment.

"Mmm, which one would you like sweetheart, I rather like the school room; but the Star Trek theme looks equally good," said Sinon as she licked a path up the neko's neck

Asuna shivered at the wet trail that was left behind by Sinon's tongue, she looked at the available rooms on display, "Umm, I like the forest themed one."

"An excellent choice Madame," said the conceirge, "To whom will I be putting this room under?"

"It will be under my name Asada Shino," said Sinon

"Okay then, this is the key to your room, it is down the hallway to the left; you shall see a green flashing light on door number thirteen, that is your room. You can pay through a checkout scanner in your room or here when you are finished. Enjoy your stay at the Foxy Path," said the conceirge smiling perversly at Asuna

"T-thank you, sir." Said Asuna shyly at the leering man

"Come on sweetheart, we have a fun night ahead," said Sinon steering the neko down the hall

They passed down the hall, Asuna looking at the mydrid of colorful doors all a different theme; questionable noises flowing out through the thin doors. A sweet scent of coconut and vanilla saturated the love hotel, soothing her jumpy nerves and calming her down from her high of alcohol and lust. She wondered what she had to prove to herself from having sex with Sinon. She didn't even know this beautiful stranger; don't get her wrong, the woman was gorgeous; who wouldn't want to get down and dirty with this wonderful specimen of kitsune. As if sensing Asuna's second thoughts, Sinon smiled sweetly at the neko, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze and the neko gave a small smile in return.

"You'll be fine sweetheart, I'll make sure that tonight will be a night you'll remember for a long while," said Sinon smirking down when the neko giggled.

"Look, our door," said Asuna, the green blinking door was a deep forestry green and dark brown, with bamboo stalks going up and down; sprinkled with small green leaves. Sinon took their keycard out and swiped it through the blinking slot and their door opened.

Their room was beautifully laid out, it reminded Asuna of a tropical rainforest; which it was probably modeled to imitate for its guests. The room was set to a comfortable dim lighting and the soft sound of ambient rain was playing in the background. The walls were warm cherry wood, the masonry making it seem to be made of bamboo. The two women heard the soft bubbling of the hot tub and grinned at each other, the allure of relaxing in nice, warm, water a great temptation. Hurriedly, the kitsune and neko undressed, Asuna not thinking much about it considering the reason why she actually came to the top of the club with Sinon in the first place.

"Mmm…well this is nice," said Sinon, smirking at the cute neko in the hot tub with her

"Y-yes, the water feels good," answered Asuna smiling

"I know what will make you feel even better," Sinon said moving over to the blushing neko, picking her up and depositing Asuna on her lap so that the neko was straddling her.

The kitsune tilted the neko's chin up until she was staring into her eyes and kissed her sweetly on the lips, all too soon the kiss turned from chaste to unbelievingly hungry, as Asuna moaned into the kiss, giving entrance to Sinon's forceful tongue. The cute neko tangled her hands into silky blue hair pulling her ravisher in towards her, full lips pressing against the kitsune's with equal hunger. Finally the need for air broke their passionate kissing, and Sinon caught sight of a stray droplet of water running down Asuna's chest. She leaned forward and caught the droplet with her tongue, licking upwards leaving a wet path up the sweet expanse of ivory skin, dropping wet kisses on the neko's soft neck.

"S-stop teasing!" Asuna moaned out

"Oh, you wanna get serious now, kitty cat; I can definitely do that," said Sinon smirking at the neko, leaving a fierce wet kiss on petal soft lips

"Let's get out of the hot tub and onto the bed,"said Sinon, grabbing Asuna's hand and helping her up

Together they both stumbled awkwardly to the large bed covered in red silk sheets and abundant pink pillows, kissing and touching the entire way. In seconds the pillows flew to the floor and Asuna was pushed onto the bed, her wet hair fanning about her head. The neko had a dazed but expectant look on her face; incredibly aroused but nervous all the same. Sinon climbed onto the bed and straddled the neko, running her hand up from Asuna's flat stomach to her beautifully rounded breasts, her thumb circling around a hardened dusky pink nipple, eliciting a soft gasp.

"I should have asked you this earlier, darling, but how experienced are you? I'm not too interested in popping a virgins' cherry tonight," said Sinon with an intent stare, though still playing with the neko's sensitive and hardened nipples

Asuna's pussy was soaking, so wet and so ready, the exquisite ache between her thighs was the only thing on her mind at the moment, Sinon's words barely registered or made sense.

"I'm not too experienced, but no, I'm not a virgin. Please, just fuck me, I…god, I can't take it anymore," moaned Asuna, her breasts were being tortured by expert fingers, rolling her pebble hard nipples between them and her pussy ached for attention; her excited juices flowing from her cunt and dripping downward onto the bedsheet

"Well, I'll make sure this will be a lesson you'll never forget," said Sinon, smiling mischievously, wantonly and pressing herself against Asuna fully. Her breasts are soft against the neko's and her nipples just as roused as Asuna's, her lips soft and crafty. Their tongues found each other, Sinon coaxing Asuna into a graceful, swirling dance; and another wave of lust flooded Asuna's soaking pussy.

Sinon slides Asuna to the edge of the bed and the neko parts her thighs with delicious languidness, her eyes, wide and submissive, holding Sinon's gaze. The invitation was obvious. Her body, her pleasure, was the kitsunes' to take.

Sinon kneels before Asuna, running her palms along the softness of her thighs, the neko's pussy was swollen and slick. The scent of her sex was a heady aroma of feminine desire. Sinon flickers her tongue against the neko's clit, tasting her. Asuna gasps, running her fingers through Sinon's silky blue hair, leaning back and opening herself to the kitsune brazenly. Rationality and lucidity both surrendered in a fraction of a second in the face of pulsating desire and lust.

Sinon presses her tongue deeply inside the neko's cunt, Asuna's juices overflowing and Sinon lapping it greedily. The tip of the kitsune's tongue makes darting raids upon the sweet neko's clitoris, assaulting the nerves of her little bud with electric pulses of pleasure; the neko moans and writhes, her face flushed and her eyes drunk with desire.

Sinon's eyes seer into Asuna's, "I want to feel your pussy pressed tight against mine, sweetheart," she tells her breathlessy. "Will you help me come like that? Make us both come that way?"

"Yes," is the whispered answer

Asuna eases herself back into the center of the bed, raising one slender leg into the air, offering herself to the kitsune once more. Sinon climbs onto the bed, positioning herself so that she straddles Asuna's lower leg, her cunt barely an inch above the neko's. Asuna can feel the kitsune's heat and Sinon's sly smile suggests that the kitsune can feel the neko's as well. She holds Asuna's raised leg in both hands, and the neko gently rests her taut calf against her shoulder as the kitsune loweres herself.

"Oh fuck," Asuna moans as Sinon's labia presses against hers. The neko's eyes flutter closed as her warm, moist tenderness blends with Sinon's. Sounds seep out of the neko's world, until all that's left is the feeling of the kitsune: her liquid heat, her softness.

"Oh fuck yes!" Asuna gasps as Sinon presses a fraction more firmly against her, gently starting to slide her cunt across Asuna's. The kitsune's clitoris-hard, swollen, and greedy to be satisfied-sends out bursts of brilliant pleasure, unable to stop herself from adding her own gasps and moans to Asuna's. She can't help but to think that she's fucking the neko's clitoris with hers. The carnal thought makes her swoon with the delectability of the moment.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Sinon keeps her motions gentle and fluid, never allowing her need to come, and her hunger to bring Asuna her climax she so desires to quicken her pace or harshen her stroke. Sinon looks down at the sweet neko's face; flushed pink cheeks and eyes glazed with her lust and desire, her two cute neko ears pressed flat against her hair from the unbelievable pleasure coursing through her body. Slowly she leans down, capturing those full shell pink lips in a deep kiss; Asuna trying to lessen her moans and cries.

"No," Sinon says, "Don't hold it in. Let me hear what you're feeling."

And so she does. The sweet neko sighs and gasps, moaning in pleasure as her cunt slides across Sinon's, and she begins to come. Sinon notices the neko's rise to climax and continues to slip her sex across Asuna's, back and forth, back and forth, her clitoris fucking hers in a sensuous rhythm, until their gasp and moans and their gentle rhythm became fast and hurried. Until they explode.

"Ohhh…my…Goddd! Yes, yes, yes!"

Sinon half-slides and half-collapses onto the bed beside Asuna. The neko stares up at the ceiling, listening to the rapid thud of her heart gradually ease, her breathing becoming slower, deeper. She inhales deeply; the air saturated with the scent of feminine desire, while she thinks of something suitable to say, Sinon beats her to the punch.

"That was wonderful."

Asuna nods. In the end, that's all that's needed to do. That's all that can be said.

* * *

A/N: Uh, yea, I never thought that this one-shot would really get this long, 6 pages of this lolz. This was my first Yuri smut story, I liked how it went, right now, I'm just flexing my writing style and experimenting on what I'm comfortable with writing. Please forgive me if I didn't get the characters and how they act right, I wasn't too concerned about that and was more focused on writing the smut scene :D I also don't watch Sword Art Online and just wrote this for my friend. Anyway, thanks for reading, if you wish to leave a review please do so, I would appreciate any constructive criticism on how I cam improve. :)


End file.
